Nightmares
by Sonic2978
Summary: May comforts Brendan after he has a nightmare.
**SPOILER ALERT: This story contains slight spoilers of Omega Ruby's and Alpha Sapphire's Delta Episode. So read at your own risk.**

* * *

It was late at night and in our room at the inn we staying in. Everything for the most part, was really quiet. But as I sleeping, I heard a small murmuring next to me and a bit of shuffling under the covers next to me. I yawned when I sat up and looked beside me to see Brendan talking and moving around in his sleep, though I couldn't make what he was saying.

After a few seconds, I realized what was going on. Brendan was having nightmare! That was when I began to shake him, trying to wake him up.

"Brendan!" I cried frantically. "Brendan, wake up!"

* * *

 _ **~In the nightmare~**_

Zinnia and I watched in horror from the summit of Sky Pillar as a large red fireball entered the Earth's atmosphere and crash miles away from us. Zinnia and I had planned the use the power of the Legendary Dragon-type Pokemon, Rayquaza to destroy the meteorite that was on a collision course. But...I had been too late.

Zinnia and I had flown back to the Mossdeep City Space Center to get information on the destruction. When we arrived, we knew the information wouldn't be good as soon as we saw the expressions of Steven, Wallace, Lisia and everyone else in the space center. It was complete silence in the room, the workers were holding their hands in their hands.

Steven and Wallace turned toward us with long expression on their faces.

"Most of western Hoenn has...been destroyed." Wallace said with sad tone. "There were no survivors..."

I fell to my knees with my hair covering my bangs covering my eyes as the tears began to fall. "DAMMIT!" I punched the floor. "We were so close to destroying the damn rock! Why did things have to end up like this!"

Steven lowered himself toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please do not blame yourself, Brendan. This is not your fault."

I didn't hear anything he said. All I kind think about was how much of Hoenn had been obliterated a matter of seconds. So many cities, people and Pokemon were in that area. Fallarbor Town, Lavaridge Town, Mauville City, Rustboro City and Verdenturf Town. So many lives, gone in an instant. I couldn't help but feel I was responsible for all of those lives that had been lost.

My eyes widened when I realized something. May had been near Fallarbor Town doing some field work for her dad while I was working on getting rid of that giant space rock! I stood up quickly, getting out my PokeNav dialing her number in hopes that she'd pick up.

 _"Please pick up, May..."_ I pleaded. _"I beg of you, May...Please let me know you're okay..."_

Wallace, knowing exactly what I was doing just simply walked up to me with a frown, pushing my PokeNav down, shaking his head. My eyes widened in horror at what Wallace was telling me. My horrors had been realized.

"May was...caught in the explosion." Wallace said. It was obvious he was torn up by the loss of a friend. I could tell he wanted to cry, but he couldn't for some reason. "Nobody survived it. They were all vaporized instantly."

I couldn't believe what I was being told. May...died in the explosion? That was when the tears started falling more as I began to cry loudly. I fell my knees and soon felt Lisia embracing me tightly. The person who mattered most to me was gone.

* * *

"Brendan!" I hollered louder. "Wake up!"

After that, his eyes shot open and sat up quickly. He was holding his head as he panted. He was sweating quite a bit too. I sat up next to him and lightly moved my hand up and down his back.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. "You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" This has been quite common, as of late. For the last several weeks, Brendan would have nightmares of soft 'what if' scenarios of past events.

One where Team Magma or Team Aqua had kidnapped me because he interfered with their plans. One where all of Hoenn had dried up because of Groudon's perpetual strong sunlight or the region drowned because of Kyogre's constant rain.

These nightmares have been happening constantly. I pulled him closer to me, placing his head against my shoulder. I moved my fingers softly through his hair and kissed his head several times. I continued to hear him sob.

"It's okay..." I said softly. "It was just a bad dream." I lightly kissed his head again.

I continued to comb his hair with fingers and talk to him softly until he had calmed down. He lifted his head from my shoulder and moved his hand through his hair with a sigh. I entwined my fingers with his and moved my other hand up and down his arm lightly.

"You okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What was your nightmare about this time?" I asked.

"..." I could tell this one was the worst he had thus far, so he was hesitating. "This one...took place during the meteorite incident..."

"What happened?"

"Zinnia and I had climbed to the top of Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza..." Brendan said quietly. But then he frowned. "And then..."

"What happened next?" I tightened my grip on his hand. He was getting really choked up. I could tell this dream had scared him to death.

"Almost as soon as we reached the summit of the tower...The meteor collided with the planet and destroyed most of western Hoenn..." I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. When I pulled back, he was looking at me a teary eyed expression. I had a bad feeling this would be bad. "And you...You were caught in the resulting explosion and killed..."

That sentence sent a complete chill down my spine. My death was in this nightmare...It was no wonder Brendan was so scared from this dream. I just pulled him back into my shoulder and combed my hand through his hair again and repeatedly kissed his temple.

"I...I know it was a dream, but..." He choked. "It felt so real..."

"Shh..." I just shushed him. "Everything is okay, sweetie." I kissed him.

I lifted his head from my shoulder again and looked him softly in the eyes wiping any tears he had in his eyes away, kissed him softly and cupped his cheeks in my palms.

"Everything is okay now, Brendan." I said in a soft, gentle voice. "You got rid of that rock and caught Deoxys. Any danger that threatened Hoenn is gone now. You don't need to be scared, okay?" I kissed his forehead. "Everything is fine."

For the next ten minutes, I just sat there with him in my arms caressing his hair and telling him everything was fine. I hated seeing Brendan like this, seeing him scared and crying like that always broke my heart. The fate of the world being on his shoulders several times really put on toll on his mind.

Though soon, his sobbing ceased and his breathing slowed as well as got quieter. I could tell he had fallen back asleep. I smiled seeing that he was sleeping soundly now. I kissed his head again, lying back down on the bed moving his head so he was on top of my chest. I continued to comb his hair with my fingers before kissing him on the the top of the head, entwining my fingers with him and falling back asleep with him.


End file.
